<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blowjobs and Brandy by nursal1060</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785993">Blowjobs and Brandy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060'>nursal1060</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Relationships [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Togami Byakuya, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Byakuya is shy, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Flirting, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Hand Jobs, Hickies, M/M, Makoto tops in this relationship, Naegami, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya-centric, Nipple Play, Post-Dangan Ronpa 1, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Soft Togami Byakuya, Teasing, Top Naegi Makoto, Yaoi, sofa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late on a Friday night, Byakuya comes back to Makoto's apartment for come alcohol and flirting. <br/>Well...maybe more than just flirting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Relationships [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blowjobs and Brandy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Danganronpa fic I finished in a hurry, this time for my original DR OTP! <br/>This idea was utilized in an RP I participated in last year, but I took the concept and turned it into a Naegami fic. I can totally see Makoto being a top when he gets drunk ;)</p><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday night. After a day of work at the Future Foundation followed by some extra errands, Makoto was more than happy to bring Byakuya over to his place. His roommate was at his boyfriend's place, so they'd have the place to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto's condo was nicely furnished. It was high end and well decorated. The place had two bedrooms, one which doubled as his office, an open concept kitchen, and a large living room area with a good view on the 11th floor of his building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto closed the door and walked back to the kitchen area, smiling at his lover who was at the fridge, "You're stealing my good liquor, aren't you?" He walked up behind Byakuya taking a bottle out of Makoto's fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya froze, before offering the smallest, slightly sheepish grin and placing the glass bottle on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” he questioned, slight humor underlying his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto chuckled, "Totally are. Pour me some too." Once he did, Makoto took both glasses of high end brandy to the living room couch, which had a view overlooking the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto took a tiny sip of this brandy and commented, "Can't believe this is your favorite alcohol dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t question my tastes,” Byakuya scoffed, but made sure to keep his tone slightly light-hearted. Byakuya took a fairly large sip; while he was quite the lightweight, he didn’t mind being drunk so long as he had Makoto with him. Makoto always made sure he felt alright in the morning, and was very pleasant to be just a bit tipsy with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to get drunk." Makoto smiled as Byakuya pet his hair. It was the little things that Byakuya did that Makoto loved. Most people could never understand why he dated Byakuya, but he just adored the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto put his glass down on the floor and turned Byakuya with a grin. "My turn." He kissed his boyfriend, brandy on both of their lips and tongues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nearly dropped his drink, quickly shoving it onto the nearby coffee table before leaning down and kissing him happily back. Makoto was... very good at kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very good might even be an understatement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parted his lips quickly as their kiss grew a bit more feverish, eyes fluttering shut. Makoto reached up and took care to remove Byakuya's glasses. He placed them besides the glass on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto leaned in and pushed his boyfriend down onto the couch. He kissed him passionately until Byakuya was gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto smiled at him, "You look cute when we kiss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya felt heat creep up his cheeks. It was hard to try and change his expression, especially when he was gasping with pink cheeks. After they did anything remotely sexual, he’d find himself humiliated and feeling idiotic. But right now, he was caught up in the moment - embarrassment didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms slid around the other man’s neck, and he huffed. “Shut up. Keep going,” Byakuya muttered, leaning up and messily kissing his boyfriend again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their tongues danced for dominance as they kissed. Makoto felt a hardness pressing against his leg. He playfully reached down to rub it as he kept kissing his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shot of warmth went through Byakuya and he cringed at the noise he released into Makoto’s mouth. It sounded so... needy. He hated making noise, but he couldn't deny how good he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s side of the kiss grew rougher, his fingers curling into the other’s shirt to keep them close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm~" Makoto moaned through the kiss as Byakuya overtook him in their kiss. He didn't stop rubbing his crotch though, he wanted Byakuya to feel good. Today was a date night. The least he could do was give Byakuya an orgasm worth remembering the next morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya was doing his best he could with the other on top of him, gasping and letting out small, occasional noises. Makoto’s moans were so... beautiful. It was getting harder to breathe fully, but pulling back from the other’s mouth seemed impossible. Each touch from Makoto felt like a shock running through his body, and he let out a smaller, almost timid whimper as he separated for a few moments to breathe. His chest was heaving, and he muttered out a tiny apology, something he wouldn’t have done before. In fact, his recent apologies seemed too frequent, and for the wrong things. It was his way of trying to compensate for his past actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto pulled back to undo the buttons on Byakuya's dress shirt. He unbuttoned just enough buttons to expose one of his nipples. With a smile, Makoto leaned in and sucked on it. He looked up at Byakuya, wanting Byakuya to look into his eyes as he brought him pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya jerked at the sensation, his back arching a bit as scarlet flooded his face. A deeper groan fell past his lips, and he met Makoto’s gaze. Heat burned in the pit of his stomach as he watched, biting down hard on his lip to attempt to muffle any more pathetic sounding whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto suckled on him, tugging lightly on his nipple. His fingers quickly unzipped the fly on Byakuya's trousers and his fingers delicately slipped into Byakuya's pants, past his underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a little hard to maneuver when Byakuya wrapped his legs around him. Still, he went slowly with his hand, rubbing his finger up and down Byakuya's erection with feathery touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words came tumbling out of Byakuya, despite the small strain of rational thought he still had. He didn’t want to vocalize any of his thoughts - didn’t want to feel humiliated. But he couldn't hold back...Makoto made him feel so good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please – please faster,” Byakuya breathed out, his pleas broken up with small whimpers and groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto's hand stroked him faster but just as elusively. "Byakuya. You know what to say. I'll reward you if you do." Makoto smiled at his boyfriend coming apart in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya felt a shiver shoot through his core, making another noise as his thighs tried to press together in his aroused state; obviously stopped by Makoto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I want you to-“ Byakuya stopped, breathing heavily and making another noise at the other male’s smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Embarrassing...” he breathed out after a second - being truthful. He was red to the very tips of his ears, and the flush was creeping down his neck and chest as well. He was still shy and even though they'd dated for some time, he felt like a virgin every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you like this dear. Now, what do you want me to do?" Makoto pushed Byakuya further, it used to be impossible to get him to admit what he wanted, but Makoto enjoyed teasing him. "Tell me and I'll make it worth your while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya could feel arousal and embarrassment fighting for the heat in his stomach, swirling around. Everything Makoto gave him was... perfect. He swallowed, building up his confidence before speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything. Anything from you, please. Please...I want you.” His voice cracked, growing breathy and soft as he looked up at the other with a softer gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto nodded and pulled on Byakuya's slacks. He pulled off the belt and rolled his underwear and pants to his lower thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shaved again didn't you?" Makoto commented on Byakuya's need to excessively groom. He knew Byakuya didn't like pubic hair but he still commented on it to tease him. "Guess nothing is holding me back from focusing just on your cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya flushed at Makoto’s bluntness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t... be so vulgar.” Of course, he literally had his dick out. Still. Byakuya resisted the urge to fidget, looking up at the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto settled between Byakuya's thighs. He kissed his curve of his hips and moved downward. He lightly bit into Byakuya's pale lanky thighs. Makoto liked leaving little reminders for Byakuya that he'd remember the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It bothered the blonde how easily he submitted to Makoto. But the pleasure he got was more than worth it, world fading out just to focus on the man biting on his pale thighs. Wherever Makoto bit, small, reddish-purple marks were left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya heard a rough groan; his own. He forced his eyes open, blinking down at Makoto with half lidded eyes. It felt so nice, and the other was so pleasant and cute looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll reward you." Makoto placed a kiss on the top of Byakuya's erection and then stuck his tongue out to lick it from base to tip. Makoto liked giving blowjobs. He thought they were fun and they made him feel like he had control. Byakuya was quite big, so he liked to challenge how much his mouth could take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya let out a louder noise, biting down on his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to silence himself. Makoto’s mouth was hot and wet and always felt so good. The licks he gave were almost teasing. He looked down at the other man, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto took his time licking up and down. Only once he felt ready did he open his mouth and take Byakuya in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya whimpered, eyes finally shutting blissfully. It felt so much better than it should. His hand drifted down to rest in Makoto’s soft, brown hair. Byakuya let his fingers curl a bit into it, groaning once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto adjusted his breathing and then began to suck and bob at a quick pace. Byakuya wasn't fully hard when they started, but he definitely was now. This felt good, it felt familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto thought to himself that he just might have to try this in their office. Giving his boyfriend an under-desk blowjob while in a meeting sounded fun and a god break from all their paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s head fell back as more noises tumbled past his lips, his mind drifting pleasantly to think about his boyfriend. The sloppy noises echoing in the room only made him whimper more, his breath heavy as his chest heaved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto sucked hard and then slow to keep Byakuya on edge while moving up and down. He tickled the inside of Byakuya's thigh to get his attention back. Makoto liked it when Byakuya watched him, he loved seeing his face contorted in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya head snapped back up, face deep red still. Byakuya kept his gaze on Makoto, still being fairly noisy. His lips were red and glossy from biting and licking at them; he was a bit of a mess. His moans would only get louder when Makoto slowed down, growing desperate with small gasps and whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto knew that Byakuya wouldn't last much longer. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and continued sucking the tip. He didn't feel like letting up so he didn't mind if Byakuya came in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Byakuya released a sharper whimper. As he reached his climax, stars exploded white in his head; all rational thought left him, replaced by pleasure and bliss. Knowing Makoto was swallowing his seed, his warm mouth wrapped around him, it felt amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muttered apologies began to spill from his lips hazily as Byakuya slowly came down from his high, a sheepish, sleepy smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto wiped his lip, having swallowed all of Byakuya’s climax, grinning. He reached down and took a gulp of his neglected brand before he curled up on Byakuya's chest like a cat. "I guess you're staying the night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm... should put on clothes...” he mumbled, but didn’t move. He was too sleepy; but he didn’t want to exactly have his lover’s roommate to walk in on him undressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just roll up your pants. No one gets to see your ass but me." He smiled and kissed Byakuya's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya yanked up his pants as he was told, smiling. “Damn right.” He hugged Makoto back into his chest, kissing the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were still going to look messy as hell in the morning with their crumpled suits and sweaty hair but Makoto didn't care. He just wanted to hold his boyfriend until the morning. Everyone and everything else could wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>